Amara Wants To Be A Millionaire
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: Okay, Amara wants to be a millionaire. All she has to do is answer a few questions, right? ...or maybe she'll have to do something even more drastic. R&R!


The Outer Oasis Series  
Fanfiction-14  
Firefly of Death  
"Amara Wants To Be A Millionaire"  
  
  
Disclaim: Oh boy! More reality! If this is what you wanted, you got it. Amara Wants To Be A Millionaire? Um…you find out how. I don't own sailor moon, but you want to. Don't you?!  
  
*Regis is here. NOT Meredith.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"All right, welcome to 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire'. Tonight we have several contestants. In order from left to right we have Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini Tsukino, Michelle Kaiou, Amara Tenou, Hotaru Tomoe, and Trista Meiou." Regis explained.  
  
*Applause*   
  
  
"Okay, here is our question. Which of the following drinks did the coca-cola company make? A. Sprite, B. Pepsi, C. 7 Up, or D. Ginger Ale." Regis said. ………"Okay, computer please calculate the answer…..and the correct answer is A. Sprite."  
  
"And our winner is….Trista Meiou from Tokyo. Actually, all of our contestants are from Tokyo. Go figure. Oh, except Rini Tsukino, who is from "Crystal Tokyo". Does that make her special?!"  
  
"Welcome Trista Meiou." Regis shakes Trista hand.  
  
"Moshi, moshi! Minna-san!" Trista said.  
  
"Tell us a little about yourself. Um…..how old are you?" Regis asked.  
  
"I'm uh…" Trista stuttered.  
  
"Don't be shy." Regis said.  
  
"Well, I lost count 5,400." Trista admitted. "Sorry…."   
  
"Uh….well, you know the game. 16 Questions. Three lifelines. Come on! Let's play, 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire'!" Regis announced.  
  
"For 100$, which of the following game boys could be played on a Nintendo Game Cube?" Regis asked. "A. Super Game Boy, B. Game Boy Advance, C. Game Boy Color, D. The Original Gray Thing."  
  
"I'd like to use the 50-50, please." Trista said.  
  
"Computer, randomly remove two of the wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the right one." Regis asked his computer.  
  
"B. Game Boy Advance or D. The Original Gray Thing." Regis said.   
  
"Okay, I thought long and hard about this. I decided the answer is D. The Original Gray Thing. Final Answer." Trista answered.  
  
"Final answer?" Regis said.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said, moron." Trista said stupidly.   
  
"I'm sorry. The correct answer was B. Good-bye." Regis said. "Next up, Amara Tenou!!"  
  
"Let's get this thing on! I want the money! I want the money!" Amara sudden yelled as she walked quickly to the chair.. (a/n OOC!!)   
  
"Okay, okay." Regis said.  
  
"For 100$, which of the following people did The Dell Company use for their chimerical? A. Sara LaFluer, B. Kotono Mitsuishi C. Steven Jackson, or D. Janice Sonski?" When Regis said 'Janice Sonski' a bunch of 'boos' went up in the audience.  
  
"Wait I know that!" Amara said. "Its C. Steven Jackson, Final answer."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll give you $50,000 if you change it!" Regis said.  
  
"I want the money, fork it over Regis!" Amara said happily.  
  
"Uh…yes! Okay next question." Regis said. "What poke'mon is yellow, with red dimples, electric power, and yells Pikachu!!! Is it….A. Mikia, B. Porygon, C. Pikachu, or D. Supanda"   
  
"Um..hmmm…May I use a lifeline? Phone-a-Friend?" Amara asked.   
  
"Sure, who would you like to call?" Regis asked her.  
  
"Uh…Michelle!! Yeah! Michelle!" Amara said with a wink in eye.  
  
"Okay, lets get our friends at The AT&T Phone Company to help us. AT&T? Please get Michelle on the line." Regis asked.  
  
Suddenly, a cell phone goes off in the audience.   
  
"Uh…hello, Amara." Michelle beamed.  
  
"HI MICHELLE!!!!!" Amara squealed happily.  
  
"Uh…remember you only have 30 seconds." Regis reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Amara said stubbornly.   
  
"Tell me the answer! Quick!" Amara said.  
  
"15 Seconds." Regis pointed out.  
  
"Shut up!" Amara said loudly.   
  
"It's C. Pikachu." Michelle smiled.  
  
"How come I didn't know that?" Amara wondered out loud.  
  
"10 Seconds." Regis said.  
  
"All right Regis, that's it!" Amara said and got off her chair and picked it up. "Your going down!!"  
  
"No! No! Security!! Help! Anyone! Help!!" Regis shrieked.  
  
The crowd of people began to laugh.   
  
"Die! Die! Die!" Amara screamed.  
  
"Jerry, Jerry!" a young man in the audience chanted. "I love this show!"  
  
Amara turned around to see a tall young man, about her size, with black hair.  
  
"Oh my god! Seiya!! You idiot! You didn't tell me you were here!!" Amara blurted out.  
  
Regis suddenly took a check for 1 Million dollars out of his side coat pocket and shoved it in Amara face.  
  
"There, you're a Millionaire." Regis ran out of the building.  
  
"Good job Amara! I guess you really are a millionaire." Seiya said stepping down the staircase.  
  
"Hey, anyone for pizza? My treat." Amara said, walking out of the building.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha!! Cool, huh?……..Review this one! Please!…………..Firefly of Death. 


End file.
